


Territorial

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossover, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The female trainer in the white scarf stood at the edge of the train platform with her samurott by her side, its head nearing her shoulder as it rested its chin on the bar of the platform. In the breeze, the scarf whipped and curled around her neck like a banner of challenge. As May neared, her fellower commuter sharpened into focus: not a scarf, but a muffler, the hood drawn up over the trainer’s face to conceal her countenance from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "may fan x pokemon crossover?"
> 
> Pokémon has always been one of my favourite things. Thinking about what would be in each girl's team was difficult, so I'm planning a longer version with a full team, but have their starters in the meanwhile.
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd/etc. Enjoy, and thanks for reading.

The female trainer in the white scarf stood at the edge of the train platform with her samurott by her side, its head nearing her shoulder as it rested its chin on the bar of the platform. In the breeze, the scarf whipped and curled around her neck like a banner of challenge. As May neared, her fellower commuter sharpened into focus: not a scarf, but a muffler, the hood drawn up over the trainer’s face to conceal her countenance from the world.

Xiao Mei grunted, shuffling her two-metre frame behind May. “Goro. Pangoro.”

“The train hasn’t arrived yet,” May admonished, indicating the empty tracks with a nod of the head. “In fact, it looks like we’re a bit early. No one else around, either.” The latter statement proved not entirely true. From below the platform came the sounds of a loud and frenzied battle. Hearing cries of foul at some armaldo’s swift swim, May stepped into place on her fellow trainer’s right side, careful to keep the trainers’ bodies between the two pokémon. Pangoro could be rather protective and territorial, and though she wasn’t as familiar with samurott, she would rather _not_ take the risk. “Hi there. Come here often?”

With a glance in May’s direction, the female trainer tightened her jaw. “I apologise if Fuu and I are bothering you.” Yet her cold voice revealed how actively unapologetic she actually was. May wondered idly how the trainer had managed to use TM13 on herself. “We could move,” she continued, although her stance shifted to a more firmly grounded pose. As she did so, her thick black shirt moved up slightly. Unveiled her belt. A ring of five pokéballs circumscribed her waist.

Pokéballs.

Not any sort of great or ultra balls, or luxury balls, or dusk or quick, or any sort of special pokéball at all. But the simple, presumably red and white sort, judging from the shape and size, though the female trainer had charcoaled the red into black.

May glanced back and forth between the massive samurott and the quintet of pokéballs. Delicately she poised her question: “Is that samurott a gift?”

“He was my starter,” the trainer snapped. The samurott’s whiskers twitched; the twig clenched in Xiao Mei’s jaws trembled. Stroking Xiao Mei’s back with a soothing hand, May cleared her throat.

“What else do you have on your team?” She tapped the pokéballs of various colours and design the violet sash about her waist. “You look pretty well-travelled! Don’t see Isshu starters often in Kalos.”

The trainer’s shoulders loosened slightly. Fingering the edge of her muffler hood, she tugged the fabric down just enough such that the fabric did not obscure her eyes. Dark, and rich, and grey. May blinked first in surprise, and then with a mild blush, as the trainer riveted her gaze upon May’s face as if the girl somehow held the key to Arceus.

“Would you care for a battle?” The trainer’s eyes narrowed, eyebrows knitting together. With just a hint of ebullience she popped two pokéballs from her belt.

May quirked an eyebrow in response. “You’re on. Name’s May, by the way.”

“Lan Fan.” Her samurott stepped forward, larger than life, as did Xiao Mei, sparks flying between the pokémon even as flames glittered in the trainers’ irises. “Although soon enough you’ll be calling me _victor_.”

“We’ll see about that.” May smirked defiantly. “ _May_ the best trainer win. Because May, the best trainer, will.”


End file.
